


I Can Ask The Answer

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Pointy End 'verse [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, BAMF Susan Pevensie, Chance Meetings, Mentors, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Susan has a sense for parties.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Susan Pevensie
Series: Pointy End 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108619
Kudos: 8





	I Can Ask The Answer

"You've haven't aged a day since we met, m'lady of arrows," Clint bobs a proper courtiers bow, half an eye tracking the progress of the event's host through the swirling crowd of masked attendees.

"And you've developed a sharp eye, I see - that's commendable, given the occupation you have chosen to pursue," Susan returns, as unperturbed and regal as ever.

Clint grins back at her, sharp toothed and deadly - finally trained and experienced enough to see the training she carries with her.


End file.
